I've Got A Lot To Tell You
by amksschristian
Summary: A short conversation between Dom and Letty in between Russia and New York in F8. ONESHOT


**_I've got a lot to tell you:_**** A Fast and Furious oneshot**

**_A/N:This fanfic is a one-shot of when Dom tells Letty about his and Elena's son. They have a short conversation about what they will be like as parents. Takes place at the end of F8. There will be Spanish, but I'll put in translations. _**

**_*Disclaimer: I don't own the Fast and Furious franchise, though I wish I did. All rights go to Universal Studios.*_**

**_Enjoy.~Marie._**

When the team got back from their mission, things between Dom and Letty had gone seemingly back to normal. They still loved each other, and Letty didn't have any hatred towards Dom. With that said, Dom still felt guilty about leaving his wife alone, thinking he had left her again. Letty, however, knew Dom had a motive for his actions. He wasn't doing this for no reason, she just didn't know why the hell he did it. She trusted him, and loved him, that would never change, but she wanted answers, and rightfully so. She deserved to know what Dom's motive was. She needed to know why he ran with the wrong person, and betrayed his family. She knew he would tell her, in due time. Much to her surprise, he told her faster than she thought he would.

He told her everything on the roof of their apartment. Dom pulled her aside, and told her everything. As soon as they got to the roof, Dom took Letty to the farthest balcony, and started talking.

"I'm so sorry." Dom said, as he wrapped his arm round her waist.

"What is it that you were trying to accomplish? Why did you turn your back on us?" Letty said, obviously mad.

"Letty, Cipher took Elena. I couldn't stand back and watch it happen."

"When did you even meet her?"

"In Havana. When I was walking home from the market, I saw her, and she appeared to be having car problems. I offered her help, and then she said, 'how's the honeymoon going, Dom.' It was then that I knew something wasn't right. She showed me live video of Elena tied up in a chair, with duct tape on her mouth."

"Why did you go with her?"

"I couldn't let Cipher kill Elena, even though she did anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Cipher killed Elena right in front of me, and I couldn't stop her."

"Dom, I'm sorry."

"Mi amor, no tienes nade de que lamentar. Soy el que jodido." (My love, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who fucked up.)

"Is there any other reason you stayed with Cipher?"

"Letty, there's not really a way to say this, but, uh, I have a son. He's Elena's baby."

"Mierda santa." (Holy shit.)

"I'm so sorry."

"When did you get her pregnant?"

"When we were in the Canary Islands. It was a a few months after we did the heist in Rio. We were dating. I was lonely. I felt like Elena understood what I was going through, because she lost her husband."

"Why didn't you use protection?"

"The condom must've ripped."

"Dom, I don't know if I can take care of someone else's child. I'm not ready to be a mom."

"I know. I know this is being shoved onto you, but I can't let him go into the system."

"I know, I don't want him in the system either, it's not right. I'm just saying it's gonna be hard."

"We'll get through this. Ride or die, right?"

"Ride or die."

"I love you so much." Dom said, as he pulled Letty into an embrace.

"What's his name?" Letty said, as she backed up from his chest.

"He doesn't have a first name. His middle name is Marcos. I'm thinking his middle name will stay Marcos, and we will add Neves to his name. Then his last name will be Toretto. What do you think?"

"Sure, but you still have to think of a first name."

"I already think I've got an idea." Dom said with a smile.

"Dom, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Eres de verdad?" (Are you for real?)

"Yeah. I found out the day we left Cuba. I wanted to surprise you, but then the world went to shit."

"So we're gonna have two babies."

"Yeah. Nuestra familia está creciendo." (Our family is growing.)

"How many weeks are you?"

"I'm not really sure. My guess is that I got pregnant on the night I got my memory back, but that was almost 3 months ago."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am. This baby shows how much we love each other."

"Yeah."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm over the moon. I am still kinda shocked." Dom said, as he kissed Letty's forehead.

Dom and Letty walked over to the other side of the roof, and Dom had his arm possessively around his wife. They were looking at the beautiful city skyline, and they were both thinking the same thing. 'How the hell did I get so lucky?'


End file.
